


Happy Fucking New Year's

by kelieah



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Sex, Degradation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelieah/pseuds/kelieah
Summary: Summary: You and Tom forget about New Year's Eve because you both were too excited for something elseWord Count: 1.0kA/n: Ebjhesfkds I feel like I write horrible smut pls leave some tips but yea I thought this was a hilarious idea so here it is
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You, Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Happy Fucking New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: You and Tom forget about New Year's Eve because you both were too excited for something else
> 
> Word Count: 1.0k
> 
> A/n: Ebjhesfkds I feel like I write horrible smut pls leave some tips but yea I thought this was a hilarious idea so here it is

“Bloody hell,” Tom exhales, his eyes trailing your body as you walk over to him with a teasing smirk.

“What?” you bite your lip, taking ahold of his hands as he reaches out for you. 

“I love your outfit, I wonder who got it for you,” he teases, causing you to squeal while he pulls you onto the bed.

“I know right, I’m glad someone got this for me. We’ve been looking forward to this, haven’t we?” you amuse and pry away from him. “Wait bubby, let me show you,” you whine and stand back up, pulling away from him.

“Alright then. Go on, princess,” he leans back against the headboard, his eyes pooling with lust. “Give it a little twirl,” he circles his pointer finger around, grinning at you like a boy in a candy store.

“Whatever you say,” you giggle and spin around in the revealing robe you’re wearing, with nothing but a pretty red set underneath. You absolutely love this robe, it makes you feel as if you were some elegant wife, waiting at home for her husband with a cat on her lap and a glass of wine in her hand. It’s a beautiful black, see-through and outlined with feather. 

“Work it, work it. Love your look,” Tom hypes you up, bringing himself closer. He stands up next to you while helping you spin around and places his hands on your hips, “You’re beautiful.”

You flush and glance down at the floor, feeling your confidence suddenly fade underneath his intimidating gaze. “Says you.”

“Oh darling, trust me. You look, phenomenal,” he breathes out, squeezing your hips playfully. “May I?” he murmurs, playing with the bow that lied neatly around your waist.

You nod eagerly and glance up at him, gulping down a lump that began to form in your throat. His hands felt like fire on your skin yet you didn’t mind melting at his touch as he gingerly slides off your robe. “Tom,” you sigh quietly, wrapping your arms around his neck. You stare at him and play with his hair, playing with your lip between your teeth.

His whole demeanor changes at your sudden change of tone. He whips his head up towards you, eyebrows knit together with concern. “Yes, love? Are you okay? If you’re not comfortable we can just—”

“Fuck me.”

He feels himself immediately twitch at your words. “Gladly,” he scoops you up in his arms and smashes his lips against yours.

You hold him close and wrap your legs around his waist, kissing back desperately. “I need you, I-I need you,” you mutter into the kiss.

“I know baby, I got you,” he hushes while turning around and gently placing you on his bed. He kneels in between your legs, his hands roaming your body as his lips explore your neck.

You let out soft airy moans as he begins to suck onto your skin. Your fingers find his hair and tug at his curls, pulling on them greedily as he lowers his mouth. “Wait, babe,” you mumble, catching his attention.

“Yeah?” he looks up, his face close to your stomach. He presses gentle kisses near your belly button, giving you a tingly sensation all over.

“Are we forgetting something? I feel like today is something important,” you think for a moment, furrowing your brows.

“Well,” he pauses, also taking a minute to think. He plays with the material of your lingerie and shrugs. “All I know is it’s not my birthday, it’s not yours and it’s not our anniversary. So, we’re good. Can we go back now?” he grins cheekily.

You throw your head back and laugh at his excitement. “Mhm, go on.”

He smirks and cups your breast while kissing down your torso down to your warmth. He kisses your cunt through the material and instantly feels your wetness on his lips, “Jesus. Barely did anything and you’re already—”

“I know, shut up. Please, babe,” you groan lowly, squirming underneath his body.

He pushes off his boxers, taking himself in hand and pumping slowly. He sighs in content at the sight of you yearning beneath him. “You sure you don’t want me to take care of you first?”

“No, god. Thomas, please!” you huff, placing your hand on his chest. You squeeze his arm and pucker your bottom lip out, “Please?”

“How could I say no?” he chuckles and pushes aside your thong. “You sure?” he leans down close, positioning himself at your entrance.

“Mhm.”

“No condom?”

“Mhm.”

“Are you on the–”

“Tommy!”

“I’m just making sure! Fuck darling, you needy slut,” he laughs and pushes into you, groaning out loudly. “D-Don’t! Shit, don’t squeeze me already love. Fuck,” he places his forehead against yours. You watch closely as his face contorted in pleasure while he bottoms out.

You moan at how full he feels and peck his lips repeatedly. “You can move,” you whisper, noticing how he froze.

“I know. It’s been a while I might fucking bust right now,” he huffs out in frustration. 

You giggle and cup his face, kissing him deeply. “You’re okay, it’s okay. Take your time then,” you reassure, pushing his hair out of his face.

“Thank you, sorry,” he murmurs kissing back while playing with your clit, rubbing lazy circles. You sigh into his mouth and instantly yelp as he fucks into you relentlessly out of nowhere.

“Shit, shit, shit!” you cry out, holding onto him as he ruts into you with no mercy. “J-Just like that baby, god!”

“Fucking hell,” he grunts, keeping your hips still as he fucks you.

“Ungh–” you moan louder as he keeps up his pace while nothing but whimpers and airy moans continue to leave your mouth.

“So good for me, you’re perfect. Absolutely—” Tom praises you while biting into your shoulder. You both moan in unison until all of a sudden a loud bang echoes throughout his place. You both let out a startled scream and hold onto each other for dear life. You wince as he harshly presses into you, “Sorry! Fuck was that–”

You jump again at the sound of something exploding. It then hits the both of you. “That’s it! It’s— it’s fucking New Year’s,” you burst out in laughter.

He huffs and pulls out of you, sitting next to you as you sit up. “Seriously killed the mood,” he mutters, pouting as he goes soft. He slips his boxers back up and hands you your robe. You giggle to yourself, shaking your head while putting your robe back on.

“Right? God, thought someone broke in for a second,” you cuddle up against him, hugging his arm.

“How— How do we forget it’s New Year’s Eve?” he weakly laughs, leaning his head on top of yours.

“Mm, because we’re two horny motherfuckers,” you whisper, playing with his hand. “Well, Happy New Year’s,” you coo.

He chuckles and shakes his head, kissing the side of your head. “Happy fucking New Year’s.”


End file.
